


In which Peter is a supportive big brother

by Shmooshedbreadsticks



Series: Endgame fix-it’s and whatnot [3]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmooshedbreadsticks/pseuds/Shmooshedbreadsticks





	In which Peter is a supportive big brother

It's been quite a few years since everyone came back from the snap. Most people have continued on with their lives. No one forgot the sacrifices of Tony or Natasha, but most people were able to get back a sense of normalcy. Moving on isn't forgetting. Some would argue that moving on is remembering but being able to continue. And that's what everyone did.

Pepper decided to move back to New York to raise Morgan. She still kept their house, but she wanted Morgan to grow up around more people, so there was now an adorable little Morgan Stark in fifth grade. They had neighbors where they were, but the house seemed lonelier without Tony. Happy would have moved next to them in a heartbeat, but she knew he had his own life in New York. New York was where Happy was and his girlfriend- May Parker. It also helped her make her decision knowing that Peter was in New York. She had only met him a few times before the snap, but she knew how much he meant to Tony. Rhodey also would be spending a lot of time in New York. Peter had helped Tony improve the tech that allowed him to walk again, and now that was solely Peter's job.

Peter also found that he had another job— being Morgan's brother. So when Morgan asked him to "get the family together" so she could tell them something, he did. He knew exactly who she meant. Pepper, Happy, May, Rhodey, Peter, and Morgan were their own family. Peter called everyone together in the living room and went to go tell Morgan that they were there. When he walked in her room, he could tell she was upset.

"Hey Morgan, what's wrong?" He asked gently

"I— I need to tell everybody something, but I don't want you guys to hate me" she managed, holding back a sob. Peter thinks his heart may have just broke a little hearing those words.

"Morgan, honey, we could never hate you. No matter what, we will always love you and support you." He said, pulling her into a hug. She seemed to be comforted by the action, but still nervous. 

Once she was ready, Peter walked with her into the living room, hand in hand as a sign of reassurance. When everyone saw the two, they turned to them and stopped their conversation.

"Hey M, what's up?" Rhodey asked.

"Umm, well—" she started nervously, as Peter put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "There's this girl in my class, and she's my best friend. I think- I think I like her. I think I'm gay." 

"Oh honey, that's great. I'm glad you trusted us to tell us. We couldn't be more proud of you." Peter assured her. Morgan ran up to her mom to hug her. Not leaving the safety of her arms, she looked around to see everyone else's responses, only to find the same love and acceptance from all of them. Peter, while having that same look, also seemed to be thinking.

"Ya know Morgan," Peter started, "I think I have something for you." He got up and grabbed his laptop. While typing away, he also started explaining. 

"You know how, your dad made you a video before he went to fight Thanos..." he typed some more, his eyes becoming glassy. "Well he actually made more than just that one..." he turned on the hologram projector. "He didn't want them all showed at once. He wanted them showed to you as you grow up, like he was— like he was there giving the advice himself." No one missed how Peter was getting choked up, just as the others were, but no one mentioned it.

"Hey Morgan," the hologram said. "I guess Pete decided it was time to show you this. I want you to know that no matter what you decide to do- no matter who you are or who you turn out to be, I'll never stop loving you. If you're seeing this, Im not there to physically tell you, but I am so proud of you and everything you do." 

The message cut and another started.

"Hey there M," the hologram said as he fidgeted with his hands. "So umm I don't know exactly how to say this because I don't want to assume..." he trailed off. "Then again I guess you won't see this unless you know or are thinking about it. I'm actually bisexual. I married your mom, and I love her very much, but I'm attracted to both genders. I'm telling you this because I want you to know that no matter your sexuality or gender, I'll always love and accept you. Nothing could ever make me love you any less."

Peter closed the laptop as the hologram disappeared. He looked around to see everyone in the room either already in tears or on the verge of tears.

"How..." Rhodey trailed off. Pepper wiped away some tears before answering for Peter.

"Before Tony left for the fight, he gave me some recording for Morgan. He said not to show them all at once. He wanted them as snippets of advice for her. He left me a recording explaining it. He said there were other recording that other people had, but he never said who." Pepper said as she laid a comforting hand on Morgan's arm.

"You wouldn't believe how many I have for you M" Peter said with a small laugh and a soft smile. "I've seen a few of them, and all I can say is he really loved you— he loved you so much." 

Morgan beamed Through her tears, still in her mom's arms, knowing ALL her family loved her for who she was.  
———————————————————————————

Pepper pulled Peter aside after Morgan went to bed.

"You've watched them all haven't you?" 

"Of course I have, haven't you?" Peter admitted

"Oh of course, why do you think I had a 'spa weekend' when we came back" she said with a laugh.


End file.
